The Immortals
by Elena1228
Summary: Bella and Charlie move to Mystic Falls when Charlie must help out his friend, Liz Forbs. It's supposed to be a fresh start for both of them, but Bella soon learns that she can't escape the Supernatural...And she isn't sure she wants to. BELLA/JEREMY


**A/N: Here's a new story for you guys! I really hope you like it. If you don't, well….FINE (Crosses arms and pouts)**

()()()()()()()()

Bella Swan sighed as she stood in what would now be her old bedroom in the house she had only lived in for a year. Even so, she would miss this home. It had been home to her as a baby for a while, somewhere she came every summer up until she was fourteen, and the home she had grown to know and love in the past year. There were memories here. This bedroom was where….

_Where he came to you every night _

Bella pushed the memory out of her head as she felt the familiar tightening of her chest. Pushing herself off the bed, she walked over to her window and stared outside where Charlie and the big U-HAUL truck were. Charlie, Jacob, and some of Jacob's friends were loading furniture into the truck. She couldn't help but laugh at the curse words and grunts of pain as the guys moved everything into the truck. She had told Charlie to hire people from U-HAUL to do it, but Charlie, always stubborn, refused. "I can get the same kind of help for a lot less, Bells" he had said when she started to protest. So that was that.

The reason they were moving wasn't because of the whole situation with…well, _him, _at least not entirely.In fact, Bella had started to feel a lot better after she started hanging out with Jacob. But Charlie received a phone call from a friend of his, Liz Forbes, also a Sheriff who needed help. Apparently where she came from, Mystic Falls, was experiencing a lot of trouble and she was losing a lot of her men. Charlie, wanting to help out and _also _realizing this could be a fresh start for Bella, bought the first house he found and before Bella knew it, she was getting ready to leave her old life behind in Forks and start a new one in Mystic Falls. Not that it would be easy. No one could replace _them. _No one could ever change what happened, what she knew about the Supernatural life. Nothing, even a fresh start in a new town was going to fix her.

_Fix her. _God, she hated it when people said that about her. It made her feel ashamed of herself. Was she really so messed up that she needed to be fixed like a broken doll? She was broken, sure, but how broken was she? Would she ever recover from this, or had too much damage been done? Because she wasn't entirely sure of the answer, she grabbed her last duffel bag and shot out of the room, not daring to look behind her when she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm gonna miss you, Bells" Jacob said as he gave his best friend one more spine-crushing hug "Promise you'll call and E-mail?"

Bella wheezed as she hugged him back. "I promise, Jake. Now, can you let me go so I can breathe?"

Jacob laughed and let her go. Hearing him laugh, something he hadn't done since she told him her and Charlie were moving, brought a smile to her face. Seeing Jacob happy made her happy.

"There it is" he grinned at her.

"What?"

"That smile. I haven't seen you smile in a while"

Bella suddenly felt guilty. Those last months with Jacob, and the two of them had spent them sulking about the move. What a waste. "Well, it's only because you're laughing. I haven't heard you laugh in forever, Jake"

"I guess we weren't much company to each other these last few months" He muttered before changing the subject. "You really have to get a cell phone"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I don't need a cell phone. That's what a house phone is for"

"Bells" Jacob groaned "Everyone in the world has a cell phone. Seriously, minus toddles and babies and maybe some, uh, older people, you have to be the only one without a cell phone"

Bella snorted. "That's a little bit of an exaggeration, Jacob"

"Can you just try and get one, please? That way we can text and talk without bothering Charlie or anything"

"I'll think about it, Jake"

Before Jacob could reply, Charlie beeped. "Bells, come on, we gotta go"

Bella sighed and gave Jacob one last hug. "Be safe, okay?"

"I'll try" Jacob said with a snort.

"Thanks, Jake…you know, for everything"

His face softened and suddenly his eyes were sad. "Anytime, Bella"

Bella smiled, forcing her tears not to spill over, and got in the car. Charlie didn't start the car for a moment, both of them just looking at their old home with sad and tired eyes.

Charlie suddenly cleared his throat. "Are you ready?"

Bella's eyes flickered to her bedroom window. An image of Edward sneaking into her room through that very window filled her mind. But the pain didn't come. All she could feel was numbness in her entire body.

"Bells?"

Bella gave a tiny smile. "I'm ready"

Charlie started the car, waved to Billy and Jacob, and then they were on the road, on the way to start a new life in the town of Mystic Falls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And that's the end of chapter one, my lovelies. Please review if you don't mind. It would mean the world to me **


End file.
